1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air handling devices, and more specifically, to a humidifier that has a projection mechanism for projecting images onto a surface, such as a ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humidifying devices or humidifiers are air handling devices used to provide moisture to ambient air in a room. Typically humidifiers are used in a single room in a home and may be used when a person in the room requires additional moisture either for medical or comfort-related reasons. One particular use of humidifiers is in a child or infant's room where the humidifier provides additional moisture that can be helpful and therapeutic to a child who may have a cold or other sinus related issues, or in a manner to prevent such issues from arising. Over the past few years as humidifiers have become more popular around households, they have undergone various design changes in order to be both pleasant to the user and accomplish the purpose of providing adequate moisture to the air.
One negative aspect of humidifiers has been the amount of noise that such humidifiers generate when their internal fan is activated to release the air/moisture mix from the humidifier into the room. This negative aspect to the humidifier is particularly acute when the humidifier is placed in a child or infant's room such that the child may be easily frightened. This is especially the case when the child or infant may be suffering from an illness that was the reason the humidifier was placed in the room in the first place.
Therefore, a need exists for a humidifier that is able to soothe a child, provide distracting features or both so that the child or adult is not frightened or bothered by the humidifier.
It should be noted that although the below description describes the device of the present invention as being a humidifier, it can be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art that certain aspects of the present invention can be used in conjunction with other air handling devices, such as an air purifier, fan or heater, for example, or any type of humidifier including, but not limited to, ultrasonic humidifiers.